One way or another
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. "To hunt a monster she became one." She had sworn herself to make him pay for the damage he caused and will go to extremes to see him dead. But after many years of running, the cat is out of the bag finally. Two shot. S3.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title_** : One way or another

 _ **Summary**_ : "To hunt a monster she became one." She had sworn herself to make him pay for the damage he caused and will go to extremes to see him dead. Two shot. AU.

 _ **About story**_ : Ok, this two shot is about revenge. Maybe a little attraction between couple, but lol, revenge drama.

 _ **Note**_ : I don't own TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No offence.

 ** _Warning:_** Violence ahead!

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

 _"Save me a dance._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus."_

If she was a human, then her heart would have skipped a beat. Staying close to him would always leave her to deal with a mixture of unknown emotions.

She stared at that invitation for almost a minute before she let out an angry huff. He dared to send her invitation for ball. And glittery blue evening dress.

 _Sure._

Caroline had gotten another chance to stab the bastard, and so she was planning to make use of it.

After all those years of cat and mouse game, they were here. In the Mystic Falls. Where Caroline settled down to find that Original Hybrid at the tip of White Oak blade she made exclusively for him.

That was because they both had past.

Caroline recalled the darkest night of her life—the moment she heard the whole castle burnt into flames—the moment she swore to kill him learning he was the reason behind that.

He was a monster.

Caroline was not well at that time so, she stayed back while their parents and siblings went to the royal castle where a ball was arranged. She remembered how much she waited for her parents to return.

But they never did.

At last her parents' fears came true.

Klaus and his siblings are like walking plague, luring people around them into death traps. Everyone knew that. Her parents hesitated to attend at first and Caroline heard them while discussing about the Mikaelson siblings, and there was something wrong with them, her parents had thought.

Though, Klaus was the only one visiting the castle that night.

When Caroline got confirmation she needed, she decided to find a way to kill him.

She made an oath not to rest until she killed him.

Mortality was one of the obligations she had.

So, she turned dark.

To hunt a monster she became one. She turned into a vampire. But she never regretted for what she had become.

This is to avenge her family.

Staring at the dress she remembered how she turned into vampire.

Katerina, the lady, who was running from Klaus before Caroline's family was killed. When they met, Katherine seemed to go blank listening to Caroline's story. Caroline's anger caused her amusement though.

Caroline remembered Katherine's words before she fed blood to Caroline and snapped neck.

* * *

 _"Hunting Klaus is something I never heard of." Katherine chuckled, nudging plate on the table towards Caroline. "No one can find Klaus unless if he wants."_

 _"Believe me, would you, if I say I will be the one to find him first." Caroline was clearly shaking in pure rage and agony._

 _"Vengeance consumed you, Caroline." Katherine stated with chuckle, after a moment of observation. "You speak like one." She squinted at the blonde. "Must you be fully aware of what you are asking and keep this in mind when you wake up I won't be here to guide you." Katherine stood up and began to circle around the table. "I will be gone by that time. You should learn things on your own. And it won't be as easy as it appears."_

 _Caroline paid attention to every single word. She was grateful that Katherine accepted to turn her into one of them. That was more than enough._

 _When it comes to the things after her transformation Caroline didn't think of that. She intended to kill that Original or die in the process._

 _Looking up at Katherine she nodded with a lot of determination._

* * *

Transition was the hardest phase in Caroline's life. Katherine took her into the forest as per her wish and fed her blood before snapping her neck. Of course, she was given a lapis lazuli necklace to prevent herself from burning. When Caroline woke up all she could find were animals and that failed to fill her lust. Unfortunately she killed a hiker on the way and repented for almost days, curling up alone near tree.

Katherine was true. It stung like bitch and Caroline remembered every moment of that darkness.

She worked hard by herself to get to Klaus.

To get an enemy one had to learn every part of their moves. Katherine told the same thing. And for almost a century Caroline worked out on it, but Klaus being one of the Oldest ones he was step ahead. Like always.

Come on. The man who had been outsmarting his lunatic step-father for _centuries_ would definitely keep tabs on people who pose threat.

That was how he caught her for first time, in the beginning of 1600s.

She remembered that day like just fine. At that time she was standing behind the tree and watched Klaus walking into Earl's residence. There was too much of security, and Caroline preferred to wait outside. And that exactly didn't go as she planned...

* * *

 _Caroline thought Klaus would leave by the evening and his carriage was prepared, but he didn't show up. It was dark yet there was no sign of him. Sticking to her plan Caroline kept waiting there._

 _And then—she heard breaking sound of a twig behind her._

 _Sensing someone's presence behind Caroline turned around and took a whiff of his cologne. Immediately there was alert in her posture. Caroline, who by that time began wearing men clothing in order to attract less attention, took out wooden dagger from her coat and sped to him, aiming his chest._

 _Klaus was faster, and he swiftly halted her by grasping her hand. Chuckling coldly, he asked, "Going for obvious kill?" His iron like grip made her to squirm in pain. Klaus then made a sound as if he newly discovered something. She gathered all her will against him and freed herself. Pushing him against one of massive trees Caroline growled lunging for his chest blindly, to rip out his heart. "No so fast." He said gleefully before he blurred towards her and snapped her neck._

 _Her limp body fell on the ground after that._

 _And when she snapped her eyes open she found herself in some dungeon, being restrained up with—ugh—vervain chains. Blood was oozing from her wrists and creeping all the way down to her elbows. Hanging her head low to checked out her appearance and found that few of her garments have been removed. She was left with breeches and white shirt which she wore under doublet. Boots were disposed as well leaving her in stockings. Suddenly she began to feel weak and was in desperate need to feed._

 _She didn't pay attention to anything until she heard her enemy's voice purring in front of her, spreading echoes throughout the place._

 _"Look who is awake!" Klaus walked to her with his hands clasped at back. The torches around the place gave her a better view of him—her enemy. Even with the little energy that was left inside her she attempted to let out a growl and moved a little. "Quite a wild cat, you are love." His lips bent into teasing smile. "Must I admit your actions, back there in the forest, has taken me by surprise. Please enlighten me with your argument."_

 _She had nothing to say._

 _Pretty simple._

 _She only wanted her revenge, and he should be dead._

 _Caroline glowered at him without opening her mouth. The smile on his face seemed to vanish slowly. Of course, it only proved people's point—that he was not a very patient man. Now that smirk crept to her lips as soon as Klaus began to treat her with dark gaze. "Are you or are you not going to start speaking?" he asked again in clear cold tone._ _When she still didn't do as he asked, he merely feigned a smile while shrugging his shoulders. "I see you have made up your mind." He droned going for her wooden stake which was kept aside on a table. He inspected it keenly._

 _And he made up his. He decided to kill her, and Caroline was not even prepared to the slightest. At the beginning of her hunt she thought it was either do or die. As the days passed she fixed her mind to do it—to kill him at any point. So there was no way she would die before him._

 _"Do it." She opened her mouth for the first time in his presence, trying to mislead him. "Kill me. That is what you are good at."_

 _Klaus let out a huff of smile with no lightness in it. "Oh, believe me. I am good at many more things which you cannot even imagine." Her brows knitted up in confusion and her eyes narrowed as he made way towards her. "Though I want to rip out that heart of yours and clean your existence at once, I am not willing to do it." He pressed the sharp end of that piece of wood against her cheek as that sadistic smirk was back to his face. "It would be such a waste of pretty little thing."_

 _Caroline let out another growl under breath and forced her face away from that wood as it began to give itching sensation on that particular area. Moreover that smile of Klaus was irritating her like anything. She wanted to plunge her teeth into his neck and suck energy out of him before ripping his heart out then setting his body of fire. That was currently running in her mind though. It would be different once she gets her hands on him._

 _"I can compel information from you," he raised his brows, "but then that vervain amount in your blood—" he ended sentence letting out a huff. "I really wish I could have another choice, love." He said in rather unapologetic tone. He pressed his lips to her temple and Caroline felt him smirking against her skin which only frustrated her further while his close proximity was distracting her somewhat. "Perhaps if we met in another circumstances—" he murmured more to himself and stabbed her in stomach._

 _A sharp pain ignited and she screamed feeling it spread all over her body. The tiny splinters of wood were hurting her insides causing water leaking from her eyes. All the blood loss, the pain—everything was too much to handle. Soon she started to lose her conscious again and then his alluring voice resounded: "We shall meet again, love."_

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

* * *

 _Let me know what you are thinking =)_

 _Take care, readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title_** : One way or another

 _ **Summary**_ : "To hunt a monster she became one." She had sworn herself to make him pay for the damage he caused and will go to extremes to see him dead. Two shot. AU.

 _ **Note**_ : I don't own TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No offence.

* * *

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

 _0o 1702, Spain o0_

 _Caroline smiled at the man, Hernan, who grinned at her before she thanked him and left his home. Hernan was a kind old man who lived in the middle of his farm. He offered her help when she was new to this kingdom. He found her wandering alone in the middle of woods one day and asked her whereabouts. Caroline had told him she was new to the place and was in search in_ someone _very important. When Hernan didn't understand what she truly meant and he asked more information, she compelled him simply and decided to stay at his place till she figured out the exact location of the Originals._

 _And she found they had been enjoying the royal services at king's palace._

 _Faintly then Caroline started to smell smoke and heard high-pitched cries coming from other direction. When she sped in that way, she spotted that the town square was set with fire. People were running and screaming in terror. She didn't understand how it all happened. Just right then she decided to help people._

 _She did. Few animals were unchained from barns, while she managed to get a few people out of houses. Though, she failed to save a few of them._

 _Meanwhile humans took situation under their control. She blurred away as soon as she figured out everything seemed fine._

 _Just then she spotted two people riding on horses, moving toward a tavern which was away from the town. With her_ abilities _she discovered there was no pulse for both of them._

 _Vampires._

 _Maybe—they were the Original brothers?_

 _Of course, she didn't want to miss a chance._

 _She sped in their direction and in a very less time she found herself in front of the tavern. She smelled the mixture of blood and liquor in the whirls of air around her. With her abilities she managed to hear some rambling and then Klaus' sultry whispering—_

 _Caroline clutched to her wooden stake when she decided to stay back and wait for her enemy._

 _A moment later she saw while Elijah carried a man's body out of the place. At the distance, Caroline failed to recognize whose body it was and assumed it could be one of the brothers as, by that time, she knew Klaus would dagger his siblings when they were not on good terms._

 _What a bastard. She snorted mentally._

 _Even after so much time Klaus didn't appear. As Elijah left with the body, Caroline stared at Klaus's horse before she stepped into tavern._

 _"I can smell you from distance." Klaus' voice came from a corner. Caroline found him in between dead bodies and glowered at him._

 _And she thought she was being invisible._

 _He looked fresh which made her conclude that he had nothing to do with this mess in tavern. Klaus turned around and drank from wooden stein as he studied her callously. "You would always come at inappropriate times, love." Caroline's grip on the stake tightened as he closed the distance between them with two lengthy steps. "As much as I like to spend some valuable time with you, sweetheart—" he paused and smirked. Then he spoke something very irrelevant. "Years ago you didn't look as wonderful as you are now."_

 _Still Caroline didn't reply anything for that. Instead she lunged at him. However she didn't grow strong enough to put him down. Before she registered what happened, she was being pinned to the wall making a loud thud sound. His fingers were around her neck, almost squished her windpipes. His lips were bent into an amused smile just before he loosened his iron like grip on her throat. "You never cease to wonder me, sweetheart. Have you decided to tell me your name?"_

 _"Of course." Caroline gritted her teeth. "You must know whom you are dealing with."_

 _He certainly found entertainment in her words. "Do you even know who I am?"_

 _"I only know you as the person that killed my family." She spat out._

 _"I killed your family?" Klaus raised his brows and took the wooden stake from her hands and let her go. "Perhaps you didn't love your family that much. If you have, then you would have searched for a powerful weapon to end my life, though it clearly is impossible." He pointed at her with that wooden piece and chuckled. "How could you even think this piece of wood can kill me, love? I would take this as a terrible insult. Certainly you need a better person to train you."_

 _"I do not need anyone's help in killing you."_

 _Klaus made a face before he blurred to the entrance and threw the stake right next to her face. "I love to sit with you and talk how much you hate me, but do not mind me, sweetheart. I have a ship to board." He leaned against the wall. "I am positive we will meet again, and I am very much eager."_

 _Caroline touched her neck as she glared at him darkly. "Caroline." She said her name making him to turn around. His lips twitched and gave her an impression that he smirked, but he didn't actually. "Remember me, Klaus. I will come for you."_

 _After listening to those words he smiled observing her. There was a moment of silence before he replied. "I will be waiting."_

* * *

Fake smile between people was one of the things that had never changed. Caroline quivered head as she stood at the entrance of great hall. Carefully she scanned for any familiar faces and found the Salvatores, the doppelganger and her human friend immediately. After that the youngest of Mikaelsons caught Caroline's eye.

Rebekah looked as elegant as ever in her dark metallic green dress. With no doubt—a walking beauty—Caroline thought of her. And the person next to Rebekah looked a bit older and possessed the same evil charisma. That dangerous glint in his dark brown eyes clarified Caroline that he was one of the siblings. Maybe Kol or Finn? She heard of them but never got a proper chance to see their faces.

And there was Elijah—speaking to someone on the floor.

"Searching for me, love?" she heard his teasing voice. Caroline took a moment to register his frame in front of her.

The grin on Klaus' face brought a frown to her own. Just like a reflex she wanted to bring palm near to his cheek and slap away that smugness from his face.

"Good evening." Klaus wished slightly tilting his head to his left.

Caroline checked her surroundings while trying not to look at him. One look at him, things wouldn't go as she planned. She knew it and that was the reason for not maintaining proper eye-contact with Klaus. Ever.

 _Your enemy. He is your enemy._

She repeated those words for as long as it was possible.

And then his actions startled her—Klaus took her hand and looped it with his. Of course, her scowl didn't even bother him to the slightest.

"I knew you would come." Klaus stated blowing a smile to someone.

Caroline buzzed coolly. "I can't miss this chance to see your end now can I?" she asked challengingly and quirked up a brow.

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "So much hate, love."

"For millionth time I like to remind you that—" Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes, "you killed my family, you stabbed me close to heart, many times."

"But never in the heart." Klaus pointed out as he passed a glass of wine to her. Taking it she let out a huff. "I was aware of what I did."

"Should I suppose to kiss your feet and be grateful for letting me live, your majesty?"

Klaus observed her under heavy lids before a corner of his lips curved up. "You should be."

"You are so exasperating." She commented and earned a chuckle from him as she slurped her drink. Caroline felt his hand at her waist and shot him a dirty look. "I want to kill you."

"Then what's keeping you from it?" he challenged.

"I just have tough luck." She sighed.

"You have started to complain like a baby, since when?" He lifted his left brow up before he added. "The woman I knew would stop at nothing." His words surprised her enough and made her look up at him. Caroline swore for a moment she forgot where she was as she stared into his blazing stormy blues.

* * *

"Welcome—" Elijah's speech began and by that time all of the Mikaelson siblings emerged on the staircase along with their mother who looked as grumpy as them.

"I remember you," Stefan commented standing beside her. Caroline smirked at the younger Salvatore when he said. "You are the one going after Klaus—for how long? From 20s?"

"Before your existence, Salvatore." Caroline murmured before her eyes landed on the Mama Mikaelson.

"You know me well, don't you?" Stefan asked, intrigued. At first she didn't understand why he remembered only traces. But then she figured out that much—Klaus being Klaus would love to take away people's memories. Though on many occasions Klaus drained vervain out of her body he never compelled her.

She wondered why.

Caroline was completely aware that he could end her life with no effort—but he stalled for some reasons.

When she glanced at Klaus, he was already gazing at her with a known smile as if he was reading her mind. Caroline squinted at him before she turned her attention to Stefan beside her.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came." Klaus commented as they began to dance.

"Really, don't mention." Caroline replied with a sweet-sickening smile. "I'm literally dying to kill you."

"And here you are. Dancing with me, your enemy I suppose." He pointed out in arrogant tone.

"If that's what I have to do, I must." She retorted scanning people around, one by one.

"Don't tell me that you are not enjoying this." He purred slowing down their movements and made her to glance at his smug face. "You love to dance with me, Caroline. Just like the old times." He reminded her of their first dance during early 20s, the time when she found him and his sister with the younger Salvatore.

That night she met them in a very inappropriate situation when she clearly wanted to loosen up and have fun for some time. As usual Klaus and Caroline had thrown counters at each other when she met Rebekah and Stefan for the first time. She would have liked Rebekah more if she wasn't Klaus' sister.

It felt more like an awkward meeting. Imagine meeting your enemy's family while clearly the enemy was trying to seduce you—how appropriate.

Inwardly Caroline never denied their _thing_. Yep, if situations were in another way—it would be really a thrilling experience to stay beside him.

And then the moment was crashed by Katherine, her mentor, who had been observing them. Even though Katherine appeared like she didn't care about Caroline, she actually did. That night she informed Caroline about the attack from the police and that too with wooden bullets. Then Katherine callously suggested Caroline to leave the place if she really wanted to kill Klaus.

Later she figured out that it was Mikael, Klaus' step-father who planned that attack. That was the last time she saw Stefan and Rebekah.

When it comes to Klaus—the last century Caroline developed so much that she had traced him every now and then, which was a huge success in her life, but he would readily slip through fingers. Their encounters always put her in perplexed state.

Klaus was good at choosing his words. They would always make her to deal with a mixture of emotions.

* * *

"I really enjoyed those days." Klaus muttered shooting a sideward glance in Stefan's way. "We had fun, hadn't we?"

"You had fun." Caroline answered coldly remembering the way he killed a few of humans in front of her eyes. "I never seek pleasure in taking blood from innocents. There is no such day in history without thinking of what I have become, Klaus, just to see your end."

"Now you are blaming me for your choices, Caroline." He inhaled and stopped to dance. Leading her to drinks he added with a little smirk. "Well, _I_ didn't suggest you to turn into the fearless, beautiful vampire. Though, I really am content with your choice. I would have missed such a ferocious woman."

He definitely knew how to irritate her without losing his cool. Caroline took a glass from the table and drank from it, didn't want to bother herself with any reply.

"And if you really want to kill me—" he dropped one dramatic pause and smirked, "—where's your infamous weapon, love?" Before she could reply to that, he raised a finger. "Let me guess. Hid it under your dress, inside stockings?" Watching her varied expressions, he scrunched nose in distaste. "It really became old trick, Caroline."

"Well, well, your taste in women positively didn't change, Nik." A soft voice came purring from behind.

"Kol." Klaus feigned a smile but he didn't take his gaze off her face.

Caroline stared between the brothers. And the chestnut haired man observed her with an amused smile on his face. Certainly her opinion didn't change. This guy was dangerous with no doubt. She heard stories about him but never witnessed his cruelty. Together, Klaus and Kol happened to unleash hell many times in the past.

Kol moved past her and took a glass from the table as he buzzed. "I'm little flabbergasted learning that you are still alive." He raised glass at her, lightly squinted. He spoke as if he knew about their rivalry. "Perhaps my brother has gone all soft for you, darling."

Caroline tilted her head to right as she inhaled deeply. "Yep, he is all soft and caring. You should have seen the way he staked me—" glaring at Klaus who then chuckled, she let out a huff, "—very smooth and very careful." Kol smirked when she added. "Like for a thousand times."

"That sounds like him." Kol said, satisfied. Looking between them he sighed. "So, is anyone going to tell me the actual reason behind this drama?"

Klaus' lips slightly twitched as if he was trying to control himself. "Remember Buckingham incident, brother? 1512."

Kol frowned at first, recollecting that time while Caroline tried her best not to take out White Oak stake from her stockings.

"Ah, yes!" Kol cooed and shot her an incredulous glance. "Don't tell me she is the survivor."

"No, Kol." Klaus explained patiently. "She is not one of them. No one survived your progenies."

"Not even them." Kol didn't look pleased. "I'm still not happy with what you did to them, Nik."

"Can anyone tell me what exactly happened there?" Caroline asked growing frustrated. She absolutely had no idea what they talked about. Only one thing she understood was that Kol had part in their parents' death. Which meant she had to kill two of the Originals? That would be really easy if she inherited some supernatural powers like shooting White Oak at them through her eyes. _Yeah._

Klaus raised a brow at her tone and passed a dark glare while Kol replied rather cheerily. "That is one my favorite experiments. I have personally created a group of young vampires in order to find the extremities of the sire bond which we discovered then for the first time." Kol shrugged his broad shoulders carelessly as he explained. "But there were some loop holes about it and because of that all of them turned into viscous vampires. The real fun would have started if you didn't kill them." He complained.

"They were out of control, Kol." Klaus reminded his brother calmly. "The walls were painted with people's blood by the time I reached the castle. And you were not even present." He took a sip and frowned at Kol. "I still didn't get the part why you led them into the castle."

"Even I don't know _what_ led them into castle. You know, it's still a mystery. Thanks to you." Kol scoffed.

Caroline slowly understood. This entire time she misinterpreted about everything. She felt like someone dropped this bomb upon her. Her jaw probably hung and touched the floor.

"My family is dead because of your stupid experiment." Caroline muttered still in shock.

Kol threw her a callous look. "So is it why you were running after my brother? Your family was ruined by my progenies—"

"I thought he was the reason behind all those deaths." Caroline blurted out and looked at Klaus after long time and he was as composed as ever. Klaus stared at her for a minute or two before there were round of drinks.

Kol glanced at somewhere before he excused very sweetly. After he left Klaus smirked at Caroline as he passed the glass of champagne to her.

For all her life she believed Klaus killed her family. But he didn't? That she didn't see coming. Maybe it was all a lie and he was the real murderer? And Kol—

And that moment she didn't even have words to describe him. What a dick.

A group of vampires killed the people of castle and her family—

She didn't even notice that the Mama Mikaelson, Esther was addressing the crowd, saying that how special the evening was.

But for Caroline it was an overwhelming time.

* * *

For the last century, Caroline became overly cautious. When all of them were having their drinks, Caroline stopped and eyed at the liquid in her glass suspiciously.

Blood.

There was human blood in the wine.

Klaus identified that she didn't have her drink by the time he finished half of it bluntly. "I thought you like wine." He said keeping his glass on the empty serving plate.

Caroline knew at a few of parties, vampires like to have their drink with blood in it. She liked to have them separately in order to savor both the tastes. So she wouldn't go for the mix, generally. Not hating it, but definitely not a fan of that idea.

So she didn't want to point out that.

Instead she took a sip from it and put the glass away.

Klaus was observing her by the time she focused back on him. There was a distant, strange smile on his face which made her uncomfortable as the truth began to haunt her.

Like a fool, she went after him and threatened him to kill ruthlessly. How naively she acted. Without knowing the right thing, without interrogating him, she attacked him simply.

 _Damn._

And that look on his face— she needed to get out of here. Like now.

* * *

Caroline walked alone in the lawn and it really helped her to let go of her embarrassment.

So technically the people, who killed her family were killed by Klaus. That was what the brothers discussed.

But he never told her that. Why?

"You are having a good time here?" She heard his voice. Soon Klaus stepped beside her and walked along with her. He placed hands inside his pockets as he glanced at Caroline.

In response, she shrugged her shoulders lightly and pressed her lips into a thin line.

There was a minute of silence before she made up her mind and asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me in the first place, sweetheart." He replied casually.

His answer made her to stop dead in tracks. She gave him an annoyed look. "How can you expect me to—" Sighing out loudly she grumbled. "It is not like I would—"

Frankly she didn't know how to explain. In fact she didn't have anything to support herself.

Klaus raised a brow at her and expected she would continue. And when she couldn't, he simply laughed throwing his head back. It really annoyed her to no limit. After he controlled himself finally, he shook head, maybe he found her silly. "Is it that hard for you to admit that you have mistaken? And yes, a simple misunderstanding, it was."

"A misunderstanding turned me into a vampire." She tried to keep sadness out of her tone. Though, she enjoyed perks of being a vampire she was still guilty about something.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he told. "A misunderstanding is the reason for you to stay where you are. Molded you into the woman you are. It only brought the best out of you. See it in that way, love."

Caroline gazed at the ground, analyzed what he said and then lifted her brows up. "I still don't understand why you didn't even try to inform me, you know." She muttered as her cheeks heated up.

"You know, Caroline, just like others I don't like my enemies. But you will be an exemption. Definitely one of my favorites. And you know why I didn't tell you the truth?" A corner of his lips bent watching fazed expression on her face. Slowly he leaned into her face and curled around her waist. Caroline's brows furrowed as she tried to free herself. His grip tightened further as he skimmed the skin at her temple with his lips. She nudged his elbows as a way to remove his grip but he was stronger, like always. She stopped her trials when his warm breath touched her skin and gave shivers. "Because it is so much fun to have you around, Caroline."

After that he let go of her and earned continuous daggers from her. His chuckle made her to think of punching him in the face to slap away that arrogance.

"I hate you!" she growled crossing her arms. "I will kill you."

Klaus stepped away and stretched his arms to sides dramatically. "You tried many times in the past. And I wish you luck, Caroline." He grinned, satisfied as he took steps into mansion. "We have an eternity, after all." He wiggled brows pointedly before sighed at her to get in with him. "Now about that real dance we talked about—"

He trailed off and walked in with that stupid smirk of his. Caroline glared at the path he left and felt like slapping herself for being an amusement to him this entire time.

0o 2 o0

* * *

Sorry about loop holes, and thanks for reviews, for your interest. Please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, everyone!


End file.
